Mystical Wars
by transformerfan10
Summary: Mystical Wars is about creatures from another planet called "Lupus", come down to Earth to look for a gold shaped tooth that has enough power to turn normal dogs into 18 ft or higher or smaller wolves with with and have strange powers.


"Before our race was started, there was the lithium. We don't know how it was made, or how it came to earth, the only thing we do know is that it has enough power to turn wolves, like ourselves, into creatures with wings, who have strange powers, and can talk the human language. We had to move to another planet because we were different and we knew we would be caught and become a human experiment. So we flew to another planet and called it Lupus, where we could live in peace. The peace lasted for a very long time but then came to a shuddering stop when a new wolf named Skor, betrayed us and took control over the lithium and the planet. He killed any wolf who didn't join his force called the Destroyers. So we fought for freedom and peace for our planet for many years and it ended in the destruction of our planet. But while we fought, Skor soon lost control over the Lithium and instantly flew after it, looking for it in every planet until word was sent that he hadn't been seen for many years. So we went looking for it and we were just about to lose faith when a new discovery flew us to the planet that we once lived on, called Earth……"

Chapter 1-The Desert

Captain Bronx sat in the back seat of the army truck that was taking them to the base while the other soldiers talked to each other.

He was six feet tall and was well muscled. He had short brown hair with dark blue eyes that almost seemed grey and all he could think about was going back to California and take a vacation to the Rocky Mountains.

"So what are you going to do when you go back to California?" asked a soldier named Tom.

"Well I'm going to take a vacation and head up to the Rocky Mountains." replies Captain Bronx looking outside into the vast desert of sand from the army trucks window.

They drove on in silence for awhile when Captain Bronx first saw the army base in the deserts haze. When they got there all the soldiers jumped out and stretched their stiff legs and arms from the long drive.

Captain Bronx sat down on a log to take a break and he looked to the sky and saw that it was already night. He looked to his watch and was confused when his watch said it was only 2:00 in the afternoon.

His soldiers came over to him and looked at him.

"Something wrong Captain Bronx?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, its only 2:00 in the afternoon." says Captain Bronx standing up and grabbing his gun that was right next to him.

Little did they know that something in the sky was flying towards them.

The creature could see the army base clearly through its night vision eyes. Its black pelt and blood red stripes on its wings glinted in the army base's lights as it came nearer.

The creature landed and it stood there looking around from its 18 foot height. He growled when someone shot at him but he didn't pay attention to the bullets that only penetrated its fur.

He walked towards the computer system to see if he could find where his leader was being held at.

By this time, everyone could see the creature and were shooting at it but the bullets weren't penetrating the flesh of the animal.

It found the computer system and it looked into the computer with its night vision and searched for what it wanted.

When he found what it wanted he was about to read it when a tank shot at him. He yelped as the missile went through his fur and burrowed itself into flesh. He growled and turned around and used his sonic scream and he watched as the force went towards the tank and the tank, and anything that was in the path of the sonic scream, flew out of sight and demolished. He continued to use his sonic scream but then stopped as one of his sonic scream flowed towards the computer and the creature howled in terror as the computer blew up in flames due to the sonic scream. He turned around, opened his wings, and flew off leaving the ruined base in flames.

Captain Bronx and his soldiers watched it fly away behind a huge boulder a few yards away from the base.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Tom crouching beside Captain Bronx.

"Were going to go to the nearest town and call for back up." says Captain Bronx starting to walk away from the base and into the desert.

His soldiers followed him silently through the Kalahari desert leaving the destroyed base behind.

Chapter 2-The A-

"Ok Annabell, your up." says Mrs. Barlow sitting at her desk.

The summer sun shone through the open windows while a soft whispering breeze flew into the room and ruffled Annabell's chocolate brown hair.

Annabell walked up in front of the classroom and held her poster up in front of the class where everyone could see it.

"My poster was about the book called _The Call Of The Wild_." says Annabell clearing her throat.

"Its about a dog who becomes a feral and must fight to survive. While on the way he encounters friends and enemy's alike and when it seems too late for him to trust anyone else he finds a master, but you would have to read the rest of the book." says Annabell pointing to the pictures and then reading the poem she made about Buck, the main characters and how he showed bravery by surviving the wild.

All the kids in the classroom clapped their hands as Annabell walked down the row of desk and sat down in her desk. The bell rang and Mrs. Barlow dismissed them for summer vacation.

When all the kids left, Annabell got up and walked to Mrs. Barlow's desk and stood there looking at her.

Mrs. Barlow looked up and smiled at Annabell.

"Yes Annabell?" she asked.

"I was wondering what did I get on the report?" asked Annabell feeling herself getting tense.

"I would say you got an A-." says Mrs. Barlow.

"Really." gasped Annabell.

"Yep you got everything on the poster, but you could have put a little more pictures and your poem could probably be a little more creative, but besides that your poster was perfect." says Mrs. Barlow.

"Thank you and have a great summer." says Annabell walking out of the room and down the hallway until she got out of school then she flew to where her parents were waiting for her.

"So what did you get?" asked her father.

"I got an A-." replies Annabell.

"Ok, then lets go get your dog." says her father climbing into the blue mustang.

Annabell climbed in as well and sat down in the back seat and buckled up and waited for her dad to start the car.

Annabell's dad started the car and they drove off towards the humane society.

Chapter 3- The Perfect Dog

Annabell looked out of the car window excitedly as stores and cars passed them as they went towards the humane society.

When the humane society came visible, Annabell sat up strait in the seat and waited for the car to stop.

To Annabell, it seemed like ages before the car came to a complete stop and she jumped out and walked towards the building.

The humane society was a medium size building with dirty white walls and it had a huge yard in the back with a tall fence and in it there was at least twelve dogs running around in the yard and barking at Annabell and her parents.

When Annabell went inside there was a small store where leashes, collars, dog food, cat food, play toys, brushes, shampoo, nail clippers, harnesses, bowls, and a lot of other things.

She walked past the store with her parents following her and she went to the desk and waited for someone to come show her around.

An eighteen year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing blue jeans with a green and white t-shirt, came in and on her shirt was a name tag that said Sarah.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a smooth voice.

"Yes we are here to adopt a dog." says Annabell's dad.

Little did they know, that when they had parked and went into the adoption center, a chocolate labrador had followed them and went into the dog yard and went into a dog door that led into the kennels and sat down and waited.

"Ok I will show you the dogs that are up for adoption." says Sarah leading them into a room that had all the dogs that was up for adoption.

Annabell walked down the first row looking at all the dogs.

Annabell came to the first cage and looked inside. Inside the cage there was a black and white border collie.

Annabell knelt down and petted the border collie then continued to walk down the row. The next 3 cages were empty, but when she got to the 4th one there was a pure white husky with crystal blue eyes.

Annabell petted it and looked across to the other row of cages and saw a chocolate labrador and she walked over to it and started to pet it.

"I want this one." says Annabell looking over the lab for any wounds or anything that didn't look right.

The lab was a dark brown, almost to where it was a rusty color, and it had dark blue eyes, and in the middle of his chest was a patch of white that looked like a tooth and Annabell touched her neck to where a golden tooth, hooked to a black piece of string, layed. Then she reached down to pet the lab again.

"I don't remember seeing this one." says Sarah kneeling down to examine the dog.

"Ill be right back, I'm going to see if I can find any files on him." she says standing up and walking away.

"What are you going to name him if you get him?" asked Annabell's mom.

"I'm not sure." says Annabell standing up as Sarah came back and stood there puzzled.

"There's no file on this dog, at least what I can find so I would say its best to sell him as quick as we can then later." says Sarah looking over the dog.

"Well how much is he?" asked Annabell's dad.

"Well judging on how fit and healthy is he I would say $300.00 for him." says Sarah looking at Annabell's dad.

"Well I'm not paying over $200.00." replies Annabell's dad.

Annabell looked sadly at the lab one more time before getting up and walking away.

"There's a rat terrier over there." says Annabell's mom pointing at the rat terrier.

"I don't want a rat terrier I want the lab." says Annabell.

The dog watched Annabell leave. He growled to himself then let out a high pitched howl and the humane society's windows started to shake.

Annabell, her parents, and Sarah crouched to the floor as the windows glass shattered and millions of tiny shards of glass fell to the floor.

Everyone got up and they all turned their gaze towards the lab.

"You can have him for $200.00." says Sarah looking around at all the shattered glass.

Annabell ran back to the lab and waited for Sarah to open the cage and when she did the lab rose to its hind legs and started to lick her face. Annabell pushed him back to the floor and walked into the store. There she bought a orange harness, collar, leash, and a food and water bowl. She then went to the check out desk and bought some dog food and her parents paid for the items and the dog.

Sarah was signing some adoption papers and stopped when she came to the dogs name and she looked at Annabell.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked.

"I'm going to call him Harley." says Annabell looking down at Harley.

"Ok." says Sarah signing the last part of the adoption papers and then signed her name on the last paper and handed them to Annabell's dad.

With everything paid for, Annabell walked out of the humane society with Harley trotting beside her and her parents taking up the rear as they headed for the car.

Annabell and Harley got to the car first and Annabell opened the car door and Harley hopped in behind her as she buckled her seatbelt and with Harley sitting beside her, her parents drove down the road toward home.

Chapter 4-The Park

When Annabell got home she showed Harley around the house and when he seemed to like it she decided to take him to the dog park to give him some exercise. She told her parents where she was going and then she grabbed Harley's collar and leash and put them on him and walked out onto the sidewalk.

Annabell looked around the neighborhood and decided to show Kyle, her best friend, Harley so she headed towards his house.

She came to Kyle's house and saw him reading a comic book.

"Hi Kyle." she said as she came up on his porch and sat down beside him.

"Hi Annabell." says Kyle looking up from his comic book.

Kyle, who was a little bit taller then Annabell, had short, straight brown hair with blue eyes and was wearing a pair of tan shorts with a white t-shirt.

He looked at Annabell then looked at Harley and put a hand out for Harley to sniff then he started to pet him.

"I like your dog." he said smiling at Annabell.

"Thanks, his name is Harley." says Annabell. "I was wondering I was heading to the park would you like to come?" she asked.

"Sure." says Kyle standing up.

They walked down the sidewalk with Harley strolling between them and when they came to the park, Annabell threw a frisbee and Harley shot off after it.

Harley was right underneath the frisbee and when it came closer to the ground he leaped up into the air and caught it. He landed and ran back and out it by Kyle's feet and got ready to run again.

Kyle picked up the frisbee and tossed it again.

"You ever think of putting him in a dog show?" asked Kyle watching Harley catch the frisbee again.

"I don't think I am going to make him a show dog, I'm just going to keep him as a friend." says Annabell watching Harley.

"Ok." says Kyle.

Harley was still going after the frisbee and he leaped up into the air and caught then landed in the pond that was in the park and came out soak to the bone. He trotted to Annabell and Kyle and dropped the frisbee and started to shake water droplets off his pelt and on Annabell and Kyle.

"HARLEY!" shouted Annabell and Kyle at the same time.

Harley wagged his tail back and forth then layed down to cool off, and by that time it was 6:00, so Annabell grabbed the leash and hooked it on to Harley's collar and Annabell and Kyle walked out of the park and down the sidewalk towards Kyle's house.

When Kyle got to his house he said goodbye to Annabell and petted Harley on the head then went into his house and disappeared.

Annabell walked along the sidewalk while she looked at the stars that were coming out. She looked down at Harley and started to pet his back.

When she got home she cooked herself some macaroni and a hot dog and before she sat down to eat, she fed Harley his food then she sat down and started to eat while her parents watched tv in the other room. When Annabell was finished she went upstairs to take a shower. When she was done she went into her room, closely followed by Harley, and turned on the tv and layed down in her bed and started to watch _Americas Funniest Home Videos_. At 9:00 she turned the tv off and went to bed with Harley sleeping on the floor beside her.

Chapter 5-The Formation

That night, Harley opened one eye to make sure everything and everyone, was asleep. He lifted his head and looked at Annabell while she slept.

He then stood up and stretched his stiff muscles and padded out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where he opened the door and walked out into the chilly night.

Little did he know that Annabell had heard him leave and followed him.

She walked out of the house and grabbed her bike and followed at a safe distance stopping every time Harley had stopped to sniff the air.

Harley walked to the junkyard and went inside and headed for a huge space of open ground. He sat down for a while sniffing the air and looking around to make sure that no one was there.

Annabell seen him and she crouched low to the ground behind a old broken car and watched in horror as Harley started to get bigger and bigger and started to turn green with wings starting to come from his back and three black stripes appearing along his back. Around his neck dangled a black necklace with a tooth at the end of the necklace.

Annabell watched as Harley stood up on his hind legs and let out an earsplitting howl that shook the city to its roots and when he finished he landed back on all fours and looked around.

Annabell took out her cell phone and took a picture of Harley and then set it down and started to creep away. She didn't get far when two junkyard pit-bulls growled and started to charge towards her. They got to the end of their chains and the stake that held the chains were so rusty and old that when they tugged on them it broke and they got closer and closer to Annabell.

Annabell screamed and ran for a wooden shack and went in and leaped on top of the old car that was in there and looked at the two pit-bulls.

The pit-bulls were huge, ugly, beasts. They were both black and well muscled. One of the pit-bulls was missing it's left eye while the other pit-bull had a deep gash down it's flank.

Annabell backed away and stopped when she got to the highest place of the car which was the roof.

The pit-bull that was missing the eye leaped up and grabbed Annabell by the pant leg and started to tug until she was on the ground.

Annabell screamed and tried to get away but the pit-bulls jaws were locked on to her pant leg and the other pit-bull with the gash charged toward her face, suddenly both of the pit-bulls stopped and froze.

Annabell looked up to see them froze to the spot and she listened and heard the creaking of wood. She stood there amazed as Harley smashed through the wall and stood there facing the two pit-bulls neck fur bristling and hackles raised.

Harley looked at the pit-bull with the missing eye and he sprang after him.

The pit-bull let go of Annabell and ran at Harley and when the two locked into battle Annabell started to creep away.

Harley was dodging the pit-bull easily and he spun in a complete circle and he put his hind legs out and tripped the pit-bull and launched himself at the throat of the pit-bull and when he felt it between his teeth and ripped to the right and left the dog to die in its own puddle of blood.

Annabell stood up and started to run away when the other pit-bull blocked her way and stood there baring its teeth.

The pit-bull charged towards her and she suddenly seen a shadow fall over her and looked up to see Harley jumping over her and he landed directly on the pit-bulls back and they started to fight with fangs and claws. Both dogs were trying to get to one another's throat. Each new in their mind that this fight would bring the death of one of them and Harley was making sure it wasn't going to be him who died.

While Harley and the other dog fought, Annabell was creeping out of the shack and when she got out she did a full sprint out of the junkyard and down the sidewalk towards her house. When she got there she ran upstairs and jumped into her bed and hid under the covers until she fell asleep.

Chapter 6-The Hunted

Captain Bronx led his soldiers through the Kalahari desert looking for the town to call the president to tell him that they had survived the attack on the base.

"How much further Captain Bronx?" asked Tom taking up the rear.

"Not much further." replies Captain Bronx leading the way and stopping for a break.

Suddenly he was pushed to the ground and held there.

He heard a gun shot and the creature that held him yelped and backed off.

Captain Bronx stood up and faced the creature with his gun pointed at it.

The creature paced back and forth then growled.

"Where is New York?" it growled.

"Why?" asked Captain Bronx facing it.

The creature growled and sprang forward and was just about to sink its teeth into his leg when it yelped and did a flip in the air and landed on its side.

Captain Bronx looked to where the bullet came from and saw Tom smiling but facing the creature.

"Run." yelled Captain Bronx heading for the town which he could see in the distance.

The creature stood up and ran after them while dodging the bullets that the soldiers were aiming at him.

Captain Bronx looked behind him and saw that the creature was the same animal that attacked the army base. He then seen the town a few feet away and when he got there he ran to a guy and asked him for a phone and the guy ran off and came back with a cell phone.

Captain Bronx then ran behind a wall and started to call the government.

The creature seen the town and stopped and started to use its powers to destroy the town.

"Hello." came the voice of a man on the other side of the phone.

"Hello, this is Captain Bronx a survivor of the base attack." says Captain Bronx raising his gun to aim at the creature. He pulled the trigger and the bullet burrowed itself into the paw of the creature.

The creature yelped and it turned to face Captain Bronx and Captain Bronx's face turned pale white as the creatures eyes turned jet black and a second later a huge wall of sand came charging at Captain Bronx.

Captain Bronx leaped to the left and covered his face as the sand wall hit and the few trees that were standing was swiped out of the ground like they were a feather.

"Hello. Where are you located?" asked the man on the other side sounding a bit nervous.

"I'm here. We are at the only town in the Kalahari desert." says Captain Bronx watching the creature.

"Ok we will send an army truck to pick you up." says the man on the other side writing some notes.

"No, bring some f-18's." shouts Captain Bronx as he shot at the creature again.

The creature seen the bullet coming and dodged it easily by moving to the side.

"Why cant we send an army truck?" asked the man on the other side.

"You cant because we are being attacked by some strange creature." says Captain Bronx running to a building and hiding behind it.

"What does the creature look like?" asked the man on the other side who sounded surprised.

"Its nothing I've never seen before. It looks like a wolf but it has wings and it has powers." says Captain Bronx watching with terror as one of his soldiers got hit and hit a rock and stopped moving.

"Ok we will send two f-18's to come help." says the man on the other end.

"Ok. We will have the creature marked." says Captain Bronx running to the soldier who was hit.

Captain Bronx looked at the creature and then he looked to the sky as he saw the two f-18's. He shouted to Tom and Tom instantly raised his gun and Captain Bronx watched as Tom turned on the laser for the missile from the plane to hit that mark.

The small green dot rested on the creatures shoulder and Tom held it there.

Captain Bronx watched as the missile was fired and he watched as it sped towards the wolf and before it new it the missile struck the creature.

The creature yelped and the impact from the missile was so strong that it made him topple over.

Captain Bronx aimed his gun at the chest of the creature, but the creature had seen him and moved and when the missile came it only struck his right hind leg.

The creature faced Captain Bronx and bared his teeth at him before spreading his wings and took to the skies.

Captain Bronx picked up the wounded soldier and walked towards the f-18's, but before he got there he saw a piece of flesh that was from the creature and he picked it up and entered into the f-18 and sat down on one of the seats.

The f-18 rose to the air and took off towards the United States where they would be cared for their wounds and would be able to rest..

Chapter 7- Harley Vs. Rouge

When Annabell woke up she turned towards her alarm clock and saw that it was 12:00 in the afternoon.

She groaned and crawled out of bed and stood up and stretched before walking to her closet and putting on an orange shirt and some shorts then going into the bathroom and combing her hair and putting it into a ponytail. She went downstairs to make lunch when she saw a note left by her parents and she sat down at the table and read it out loud.

_Annabell, your mom and me went to run some errands and probably wont be back till 6:00._

_P.s. Don't forget to feed, water, and walk Harley._

_Dad._

Annabell put the note down and stiffened when she remembered what had happened last night.

"Yeah dad. Walk a dog who turned into a huge creature with wings." she said out loud before walking to the cabinet and grabbing the peanut butter and the bread then she walked to the fridge and grabbed the jelly. She sat down and made her sandwich and was just about to take her first bite when she thought she heard scratching at her door and stopped to listen. Suddenly she heard a bark and she scrambled out of her chair and peeked through the lace curtains.

She saw Harley standing on his hind legs and he had his front paws on the door.

She backed away and ran upstairs in her room and closed her door and listened for any movement in the hall. She ran to her window and opened it when she heard sniffing by her door and a second later the door handle started to wiggle.

Annabell climbed out of her window and tip-toed to the garage and opened the door and grabbed her bike and started to pedal away.

Harley was in Annabell's room and was sniffing around when he saw the window opened and he ran to it and looked down the street and saw Annabell riding away he leaped out of the window and ran after her.

Annabell turned her head around to see if Harley was following her and she frowned when she saw that he was following and she pedaled faster.

She rode past Kyle's house and as she rode past, Kyle who was sitting outside, saw Annabell riding away and then he saw Harley a moment later who was running after Annabell.

Kyle stood up and ran to his garage and grabbed his bike and ran after Annabell and Harley.

Annabell came to a small town and she rode into an ally and pushed herself against the wall and stood there panting like a dog.

She stiffened as Harley ran past and she waited for a few seconds then looked out of the ally and saw Harley looking around.

Kyle had seen Harley and pedaled towards him but stopped when a huge pit-bull ran in front of him. He slammed on the brakes and stopped in time and the pit-bull looked up and glared at him before running into an alley.

Kyle rolled his eyes before going towards Harley, who was sniffing around.

Annabell sighed when Harley hadn't seen her but she suddenly stiffened when she heard growling behind her. She turned around to see a huge, muscular, ugly pit-bull.

The pit-bull advanced towards Annabell stiff legged and it growled at her with it's ivory teeth showing.

Annabell slowly backed up keeping an eye on the pit-bull.

The pit-bull followed her then suddenly leaped at Annabell and landed on her chest and pinned her down.

Annabell watched in horror as the pit-bulls eyes started to turn from their leather amber to a dark orange.

The pit-bulls legs started to get bigger and wings started to sprout from his shoulder blades. He became a huge black wolf with blood red wings. The wolf had many fresh wounds from someplace and one shoulder was bleeding badly.

Annabell looked around for help but she couldn't see any so she turned her gaze back to the wolf.

"Where's the Lithium?" growled the wolf.

"I don't know what your talking about." says Annabell trying to get away.

"Listen kid, you better tell me or your going to die." growled the wolf moving his teeth closer to Annabell's face.

Annabell moved her arms around frantically for any thing she could use and she felt a pole and she picked it up and got ready to use it.

"Fine. You wont talk then that's your mistake." growled the wolf. The wolf reached down and was an inch away from Annabell's face when Annabell struck the wolf in his bad shoulder with the pole.

The wolf yelped and leaped off Annabell and continued to yelp.

Annabell scrambled to her feet and ran out of the alley only to see Kyle riding towards her.

"Kyle stop." shouted Annabell.

Kyle couldn't hear her so Annabell ran towards him and yanked him off his bike.

Kyle groaned and sat up.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked standing up and picking his bike up.

"Listen you have to go there's some type of wolf in there and its coming after me." says Annabell standing up and pushing Kyle away from the alley.

"A wolf. Are you nuts?" asked Kyle kicking down the bike stand and walking towards the alley.

Suddenly Kyle stopped and started to back up as a huge wolf came out at a full run and Kyle watched as it turned from its giant size to its pit-bull form again.

Annabell grabbed Kyle by the arm and they both started to run when Annabell heard a bark and she looked to the right to see Harley running full speed at the pit-bull/wolf.

The pit-bull/wolf didn't even know that Harley was there because his attention was fixed on the kids.

Harley came closer and closer and when he was a few inches away he crouched low and rolled and when he went underneath the pit-bull he rose himself to his full height and the pit-bull/wolf was thrown off balance and hit a car.

Harley quickly ran to Annabell and Kyle and stopped right in front of them and then layed down and looked towards his back then back at the kids.

"He wants us to ride him." says Annabell walking over to Harley and climbing on.

"I am not riding him." says Kyle planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"If you don't come your going to get stuck with that other wolf and I am sure he wont be nice to you." says Annabell looking at him.

"Fine." says Kyle climbing on behind Annabell and hanging on.

"Ok Harley take us where you want to go." says Annabell grabbing on to his scruff.

Harley took of down the street and a few minutes later the pit-bull/wolf was following their scent.

Harley ran into country territory and Annabell knew where he was going.

"Where is he taking us?" asked Kyle looking behind him to see the pit-bull coming after them.

"He's taking us to the junkyard." replies Annabell looking down at Harley.

Harley looked up and met her eyes and held her gaze for a moment but then turned around as a huge bolt of energy passed them and struck a pole.

Annabell and Kyle screamed as the pole collapsed and hit the ground in front of them.

Harley rolled his eyes and leaped over the pole and landed on the other side and continued to run.

Annabell could see the junkyard and looked around for any workers but couldn't see any.

Harley quickly ran in and went behind a car and stood there tensed, ready for battle.

The pit-bull arrived and was sniffing around and passed the car that Annabell, Harley, and Kyle were in and suddenly stopped and looked towards the car.

Harley suddenly leaped over the car and rolled over and Annabell and Kyle fell off and backed away.

Harley growled and his coat started to turn green and wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and he started to get bigger.

The pit-bull was only a few feet away and he turned into his wolf form quickly and both hit each other and they rose on their hind legs and started to fight.

The pit-bull/wolf lowered his head and head butted Harley in the chest and the force sent Harley into a pile of engines.

Annabell and Kyle screamed as the pit-bull/wolf charged in on them but Harley came in from the side and shouldered him away and stood in front of Annabell and Kyle protectively.

"You will not touch the kids Rouge." growled Harley.

"We will see about that." growled Rouge leaping towards Harley.

Harley growled and his eyes turned from a dark blue to pure white and suddenly a gust of wind blew towards Rouge and the wolf was having a hard time getting at Harley.

Harley leaped forward and grabbed Rouge by the wing and swung him in a complete circle and then let go and Rouge hit a building.

Harley then turned to the kids.

"Go find somewhere to hide." he said before meeting Rouge again and this time both the wolves rose on their hind legs and they locked into battle.

Kyle looked around and saw a small ditch and grabbed Annabell by the arm and they both ran to the ditch and they layed down in it and watched.

Rouge grabbed Harley by the right shoulder and yanked his head fiercely and the shoulder ripped open and Harley yelped.

"Is that your best fighting skill little cub?" taunted Rouge.

Harley looked up at Rouge with fury in his eyes.

Rouge smiled then leaped at Harley again.

Harley was prepared this time and ducked. He then rolled over on his back and kicked up with his hind legs and sent Rouge skidding into a huge mound of cars.

Rouge stood up but was to slow and Harley came charging in and grabbed him by the throat and held on until Rouge didn't move anymore.

"Who's the cub now?" growled Harley to the dead wolf.

Harley then turned around and looked for Annabell and Kyle and saw them in the ditch.

Annabell watched as Harley limped over and Kyle and her climbed out of the ditch and stood there looking at him.

Harley raised his head and tail in triumphant then lowered his head to where his eyes met Annabell's.

"What are you?" asked Annabell backing up as Harley met eye contact with her.

"Stellmaria will tell you." says Harley laying down but making sure he didn't put weight on his bad shoulder.

Annabell walked towards him then stopped. She didn't know if she should ride on him after all the two wolves just fought.

"I wont bite you." says Harley looking at Kyle who had backed away.

Annabell shrugged and climbed on making sure she didn't touch the wings or the wounded shoulder.

Kyle followed and when Harley made sure that both the kids were on he rose to his paws and opened his wings and took flight.

Annabell gasped with terror as Harley climbed higher and higher into the sky.

Kyle looked down at the ground and shuddered when the lights of New York City was a blur.

Harley found a clear field and started to decline and when he landed he layed down for the two kids to get off.

Annabell and Kyle jumped off and looked around.

"Looked to the sky." says Harley looking up at the stars.

Annabell and Kyle both looked up to the sky and saw five meteors coming towards them.

Annabell and Kyle backed up behind Harley as one of the meteors flew right over their heads and crashed into an old abandoned shack.

"Come on Kyle lets go see what it is." says Annabell running towards the meteor.

When they got to the spot they saw a huge purple wolf come out from the meteor and on her wings there were dark green stripes.

The female wolf looked at them before running away.

The fourth meteor that had another wolf crashed into a back yard and woke up the whole neighborhood. He was a big, solid black wolf with silver stripes on his wings and he flew into the sky and away from the screaming humans.

The third and the second meteors that had wolves in it as well, both landed next to each other in a gas station and the third wolf was a huge, well muscled, flame colored wolf with yellow orange stripes.

The second wolf that landed next to the flame colored one, was smaller then the orange one and not as well muscled, but smelled of herbs and he was a yellow wolf with silver stripes on his wings and both the orange one and the yellow one ran away side by side.

The first meteor landed in a huge barn and she was a beautiful silver female with blue stripes on her wings and she ran away when the farmer came out with a gun.

Harley came limping up to them and sat down behind them and let out a loud howl to tell the five wolves where he was at.

Annabell and Kyle heard a response howl and out of the darkness came a medium sized Shetland sheepdog that was brown and had a white patch in the middle of her chest and she had unusually blue eyes.

Annabell heard another howl and this one was deeper and Annabell and Kyle looked over and saw a huge, brawny, St. Bernard. The St. Bernard was huge with white patches all over his brown body and he had amber eyes.

The St. Bernard sat down next to the Shetland sheepdog and watched them.

Annabell jumped when three deep howling answered Harley's howl.

Annabell and Kyle looked towards were the setting sun was setting and saw three shapes stand right in the middle of the radiant sun.

After a moment the three wolves started to run towards them.

When they got there Annabell and Kyle looked at all three of the dogs.

One was a small, but well muscled, black labrador with deep amber eyes.

Annabell could tell what breed of dog that the next dog was and it was a big and well muscled German Sheppard with dark brown eyes.

Annabell looked at the last dog which was sitting perfectly still on her haunches and it was a rusty colored Irish Setter.

Annabell and Kyle looked at all the dogs then their gaze rested on the Irish Setter that gazed back at them.

Chapter 8-More Of Them

The Irish Setter stood up and suddenly started to change into her wolf form.

All around Annabell and Kyle the dogs turned into their wolf forms as well.

Annabell turned back to the Irish Setter and, to her amazement, was a huge, beautiful silver female with blue stripes on her wings and around her neck she wore a necklace with the end piece of a golden tooth.

The she-wolf layed down and she met eye contact with Annabell.

"Are you Annabell?" asked the she-wolf.

"How does she know your name?" whispered Kyle who was standing next to her.

"I don't know." whispers Annabell back.

"Yes I am Annabell." says Annabell to the she-wolf.

"I am Stellmaria, leader of the Mystic Force." says Stellmaria looking at Kyle then back at Annabell.

"Why have you come to earth?" asked Annabell.

"We've come to earth to look for the lithium." says the smaller yellow wolf with silver stripes.

"That wolf is called Hawk and he can heal any wound or cure any sickness on a mythical wolf or human."

"What's a mythical wolf?" asked Kyle looking up at Stellmaria.

"A mythical wolf is a creature like us. We can morph into a regular breed of dog, talk the human language, and we have powers." says Stellmaria resting her gaze on Kyle.

"What's the lithium?" asked Annabell looking at Hawk.

"The lithium, is an object that is shaped like a tooth and it has enough power to turn dogs into creatures like us and Skor wants to use it to turn all the dogs in this world to create an army and destroy all the planets. He had an army but it was destroyed when the Mystic Force fought his side called the Destroyers, until our planet and any wolf on either side was dead." growled the fiery orange wolf.

"This is Fang, my deputy." says Stellmaria looking around for any danger.

"Why is he called Fang?" asked Kyle.

"I'm called Fang because when ever I want to my canines can grow 10 inches long." says Fang showing his canines which were no 10 inches long.

"Cool." says Kyle looking at the canines.

"I'm sure you met your guardian, Felix." says Stellmaria looking at Felix.

"Wait, his name is Felix?" says Annabell facing Felix.

"Why didn't you tell me?" says Annabell looking up at him.

"I didn't tell you because I liked the name Harley, but since you know my real name I would like you to call me by my real name." says Felix sitting down.

"The fighting specialist is Iron, which is that steel black wolf over there next to Galaxy." says Stellmaria sitting down.

Iron came towards Annabell and Kyle then layed down.

"If you need any help or need a favor you can ask me." he said standing back up and walking away.

"Now why is he called Iron?" asked Kyle.

Iron stopped and for a moment Annabell thought he didn't hear but he suddenly turned around and bared his teeth at Kyle.

"You want to know why I'm called Iron." growled Iron.

"I'm called Iron because when ever I want to I can turn to steel." he growled showing Kyle.

Kyle watched in amazement as hard steel came up from out of his skin and covered his entire head.

"Do you have a problem with my power?" growled Iron lowering his head until his eyes met Kyle's.

Kyle backed up and stood behind Annabell.

"Easy Iron." growls Stellmaria standing up.

"Sorry Stellmaria." says Iron backing away and sitting down next to Galaxy.

Annabell turned towards Galaxy and looked at her.

"So what's her power?" asked Annabell.

"We have more then one power, but one of mine is that I can turn day into night." says Galaxy looking down at Annabell.

Annabell nodded and looked at all the wolves.

Fang turned his gaze towards Felix and growled when he saw the wound.

"Did you meet a Destroyer?" he asked coming over to sniff the wound.

"Yeah, it was Rouge." growled Felix backing away.

"Let me see the bite." says Hawk coming over and sniffing the wound.

"The wound is deep. It went straight through the muscles and all the way down to the bone." says Hawk turning his gaze to Stellmaria.

"Can you fix it?" asked Felix looking at Hawk with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah its nothing I can fix." says Hawk walking back over to Felix and looking at the wound.

"Ok Felix, I want you to hold still and this might hurt a bit." says Hawk focusing on the wound.

Annabell and Kyle watched with terror and amazement at the same time as Hawks eyes turned from their fiery orange to a pure white and a small line of laser came out of both eyes and went into the wound.

Felix flinched a little but stayed still.

Annabell and Kyle watched in fascination as the tendons and the muscles repositioned themselves back to their normal spot and after Hawk was done, you couldn't tell that there was a wound at all.

"Thanks Hawk." says Felix sniffing the place where the wound was at.

"No problem." says Hawk sitting down.


End file.
